


I - Impregnation

by HaruK



Series: A-Z of Earth 3490 Stony [9]
Category: Marvel 3490, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Impregnation, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Protective Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Steve Rogers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruK/pseuds/HaruK
Summary: Natasha had a pregnancy scare which turned out to be false but the incident led her and her husband Steve to realize that they were ready to have another baby.Sex ensues.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: A-Z of Earth 3490 Stony [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515860
Comments: 22
Kudos: 142





	I - Impregnation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back.  
> This fucking story took me god damn months to complete omg. I was just never in the right mindset to write smut but I finally pushed through it and here we am.  
> A lot of you seemed to like the stories of Natasha and Steve having children/trying to have children so huzzah! Have one more. You can thank me by commenting and giving me Kudos. Hope you enjoy!

I - Impregnation

“Phew. I am pooped.”

“Pooped?”

“What?” Natasha asked, giving Pepper a side glance as they got out of the car.

“Since when were you as tamed as ‘pooped’?” Pepper asked, a laugh in her tone, “The Natasha I knew went with, ‘fucking exhausted’, or, ‘so tired I can pass out in a sewer like the old days’, or, “I can fall asleep right now and not wake up even if a dick was-”

“Alright, alright!” Natasha interrupted, “I used to not be so tame.”

“That’s an understatement.”

“Well, that’s what kids will do to you.” 

The two women walked to the elevator of the penthouse, Peppers arm looped through Natasha’s.

“Speaking of which, are you going to tell Steve?”

“What? That I got worried I might be pregnant and told you before I told him?”

“To be fair, you didn't tell me, I figured it out. And besides, the test came back negative.”

“Yeah, I know but-” Natasha let out a loud sigh as they waited, “If I tell him, then we’re going to have to have the conversation about whether we want more kids and...ugh, i’m not ready for that.”

Pepper pursed her lips, “Right. So you don't want more kids?”

“I…” Natasha pouted, “I think I do. I mean, once the twins were born I thought that would be it. Two kids seemed like plenty but...You know, they’re five and have started school so having another one now doesn't sound so bad.”

“Hmm. What does Steve think?”

“I don't know.”

“Ah, I see.” Pepper nodded, “So you don't know what Steve wants and-”

“And no matter his answer, I'm still going to be freaked either way.”

Pepper nodded her head, “Yeah. That seems like a fun conversation to not have.”

“Exactly. Can you even imagine? Like how can I start up that topic?” Natasha laughed as she tried to paint a picture, “I walk in the house like ‘Hey sweetheart, I picked up the kids from school, just F.Y.I’” - and while she was rambling, she didn't notice the elevator number displaying the floor they were on. She was too far ahead for her brain to process that she needed to stop talking, so when the doors dinged and opened up, showing off her husband - 

“I’m pregnant and we’re going to have another baby.”

If a pin were dropped at that moment, the sound would have echoed for blocks. The three adults stared at each other, in shock. Steve’s eyes were wide open, the surprise of her words hitting him like a truck as he could do nothing but freeze. 

The women in turn stared at him, their own eyes wide open as they watched him, their hearts beating rapidly over the situation and over the tension of what he would do next. 

Which was nothing. All three of them stood completely still as the door silently closed and the elevator started to move up again. 

“...Well then.” Pepper said, breaking the silence, “That’s one way to do it.”

~~~~~

Not surprising to anyone, when Natasha and Pepper entered the house, Steve was a mess. 

“What is he doing?” Pepper asked Natasha as she witnessed the man in the kitchen, washing and rewashing the same bowl. 

“He kind of goes on autopilot when he can’t process things.” Natasha said back, gritting her teeth as she watched her husband pace around the kitchen, open the fridge, stare at the condiments for a few seconds, close it and then go back to washing the same dishes, “I always found it cute but honestly, right now it's a bit unnerving.”

“Clearly. Go talk to him.” 

“Right. Honey?”

Before Steve could react however, two voices suddenly called out for her:

“Mommy!!”

Two tiny toddlers barreled out of their rooms and into the living room, practically tackling Natasha’s legs in their excitement. 

Natasha tried her best to not fall as she looked down at her children, her two twins, Maria and James, their eyes shining as they looked up at her. She knelled down to give them both a quick hug, her hands ruffling their blonde curls, “Hey babies. Have you been good for your uncle Rhodey?”

The said man was watching them from afar, a slight smile on his face. He came to visit them in the evening and was staying for dinner. As much as Natasha loved him, she couldn't help but wish he didn't come. If Rhodey weren’t here, Steve wouldn't have left the kids to come to the basement to meet up with them and he wouldn't have heard her words out of context. 

“Yup!” James said, beaming up at her, “He told us stories of when you were little, Mommy.”

“Okay, definitely will have to come back to that…” Natasha sent a halfhearted glare at Rhodey’s direction, “And look, Aunty Pepper’s here. Go say hi.”

“Aunty Pepper!”

As the kids detached themselves from their mother and rushed to their Aunt, Natasha took the opportunity to walk up to Steve and loop her arm through his.

“Rhodes, can you look after them for a bit? Steve and I need to talk about something.”

“Oh. Uh, yeah. Sure.”

“Thanks bud.”

She ignored the slightly concerned look her best friend gave her. No doubt Pepper, being the gossip she was, would tell him what’s going on. 

Rushing into their bedroom, Natasha locked the door behind them. She turned around to see Steve fidgeting, clearly having a million thoughts racing through his mind.

“Jeez, watching you is making me anxious. Just sit down.” Natasha said, ushering him to take a seat on the bed. He seemed a lot calmer now, actually making eye contact with her as she stood in front of him but she could tell he was still panicking. 

“Ok, I’ll say this quickly.” Natasha said, using the height difference as an advantage to cup her husband's face, caressing his cheeks while also making sure he doesn't look away from her, “You have great timing babe.” she said, teasing, “But cool your jets. I’m not pregnant.”

Steve blinked once Twice. Three times before Natasha saw his soul enter back into his body. 

“You’re not...pregnant? But you said-”

“I thought I was pregnant.” Natasha said, “But I took a test and turns out I was wrong.”

“...Oh.” Steve said and Natasha could have sworn he sounded surprisingly dejected. 

“Yeah ‘oh’. I was just making a joke to Pepper about how awkward it would be to bring up that conversation and you only got the last bit of it. I don’t blame you for freaking out, I would too if I randomly heard my wife saying she’s pregnant.”

“W-Wait- you thought you might be pregnant and you told Pepper and not me?” Steve asked, genuinely feeling offended which made Natasha chuckle. 

“Not on purpose. I was feeling sick all morning and I had a suspicion and she was nice enough to get me a pregnancy test without me even asking.”

“Ok...then why did you think it was going to be awkward to tell me?” 

Natasha felt her heart grip in pain over his hurt puppy dog eyes, feeling upset that she wouldn't want to talk to him about it. 

“Baby, you can tell me anything.” Steve said, his hands going up to grasp her hips. 

“I know! I know, honey.” Natasha consoled, leaning down to kiss the top of his head, “That’s not why.”

“Then what is it?” he asked, frowning as she hesitated, “Tasha…? He used the grip on her hips to pull her down, making her sit on his lap. She placed one arm over his broad shoulders, the other one placed gently on his chest as she comfortably sat on one of his meaty thighs. 

“Nothing, it’s just…” Natasha felt her heart beating faster, “I just…”

“Just what?” Steve asked gently, rubbing his hand over her waist.

Natasha felt her face heat up, not knowing how to explain herself. After seeing Steve freak out the way he did, it was clear to her that he didn't want another baby. But she had to admit that she was thinking about it. But knowing that he would shut her down was not something she wanted to deal with.

But, with how persistent Steve could be, especially with things concerning her, she knew she couldn't back out of the conversation. 

“I just...didn't know how to bring it up…” she said truthfully, “I mean, i’ve been thinking about maybe having another baby for awhile now and I honestly felt a bit worried talking to you about it in case you didn't want another baby, which you clearly don't, so now i'm just confused, i don't-”

“Wait, wait.” Steve said, frowning, “Who told you I don't want another baby?”

“...huh?”

“Tasha- I cannot tell you how happy I was when I heard you say you were pregnant.” Steve said, looking her right in the eye, brutally honest, “And I felt crushed when you said you weren't.”

“Wh- but the way you reacted, I- you were panicking-”

“Of course I was panicking!” Steve said with a chuckle, “I just got that bombshell dropped on my head with no warning, but it wasn't bad. Sure, I was out of it a lot and I had a lot to think about, but…” he placed a warm hand on Natasha’s belly, his eyes glued to her stomach as he continued, “I was so happy. You already blessed me with two babies and to be gifted with another one…” Natasha felt her whole body heat up, her heart so full of love for her husband. 

“Wait- so you really want another baby?” Natasha asked.

Steve smiled, “Of course. I always knew I'd like more kids but I was in no rush. As far as I'm concerned, the choice for another baby is up to you so I never felt the need to bring it up unless you did.”

“...What if I said I wanted another one too?”

Steve’s eyes lit up, his cheeks also starting to flush a bit, “Natasha- really?”

“W-Well I mean, i’d like to think about it more, but it’s definitely a very likely option.”

“Of course! Take as much time as you need to figure it out.” Steve said before he embraced her, their arms wrapped tightly around each other, “But I will admit, I would love to raise another child with you.”

Natasha felt like she was on cloud nine. She grinned happily into Steve’s shoulder as she couldn't help but fantasize. Perhaps it was her emotions running wild, perhaps it was her body telling her to get pregnant again, but she couldn't help but imagine having another baby in their home. 

She remembered the day she gave birth to her twins, the long and tortuous process being worth it once she held her two children in her arms for the first time. The amount of love she held for her twins was immeasurable and to experience that again, to experience a new life with her husband, she couldn't help but be excited. 

Speaking of excitement...she couldn't help but take note of the heat between her legs.

“You know…” Natasha said, separating from the embrace to drag a finger over his chest, “We’re technically owed another round of baby-making sex.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

“Well, we ended up having twins, so two babies for the price of one baby-making sex. Which is very unfair.”

“Right,” Steve grinned as he pulled her closer, “So this is long overdue.”

“Exactly. It’s only fair.”

Steve laughed before he moved forward and slotted his face against her neck, his nose tickling the sensitive skin.

“I know I said you should take your time before we decide anything, but damn-” Steve growled, making Natasha tingle with excitement, “What I would do to have you right here, right now.”

Natasha couldn't help but moan as he sucked her skin, making her body shudder, “I wish we could too, but we have guests.'' They were lucky the kids were patient enough to wait for them to finish their talk. But she knew it wouldn't last for very long. 

Steve groaned into her skin, kissing her one more time before he separated.

“So...are we actually considering it? Having another baby?”

Natasha grinned, biting her lip as she nodded. 

“Let’s do it.”

~~~~~

It took Natasha a few days of thinking and reflecting before she decided that yes, she wanted to have another baby with Steve. Her husband was ecstatic over her decision, crushing her in a hug and smothering her with kisses to the point where she felt like she would pass out. 

Unfortunately for them, right after their revelation, life got in the way. 

A crisis here, a board meeting there, a parent-teacher conference here and Steve and Natasha found no time to have sex. They were busy in the mornings and exhausted at nighttime, so when the day finally came, a week later, where both of them were free, they were beyond excited a s well as enthusiastic. The life of superheroes/parents was a busy one and they didn't know when they would get another chance to conceive. And they were determined to make the best of this night.

Steve’s fingers fumbled clumsily as he finally got the door of the suite opened. He walked in and marveled at the room. Natasha had reserved a luxury suite at a five star hotel for them and it clearly showed. A gigantic room that looked over the city from the top floor, a king sized bed with rose petals strewn over the plush sheets, the room glowing with a warm golden light. He looked around for Natasha, not seeing her anywhere when he heard the lock of the bathroom unlatch and Natasha walked out. 

“Oh, hey honey!” she said with a smile, the steam of the shower following her. Wrapped in a short silk robe, Steve’s eyes couldn't help but wander over her frame. The robe ended by her thighs showing off her lovely, tanned legs and the material clung to her body so perfectly, it was hugging her curves in all the right ways. Her hair was tumbling over her shoulders, clearly not styled but looking gorgeous anyway. 

She walked towards him and kissed him, hands on his chest. 

“The kids OK?”

Steve nodded, his hands on her waist as he relished the feeling of the satin, “Thank Clint again for agreeing to babysit for tonight.”

“Well, it was his turn anyway. Next time he and his wife wanna get busy, we can pay him back. Speaking of which…”

She grinned as she pushed him, making the back of his knees hit the bed before he plopped down, his body bouncing slightly when he made contact with the soft cushion. She straddled his waist, her legs on either side of him as she pulled him close. Steve’s hands went up to grab her waist, smiling up at her. 

“How about we get down to business, big boy?”

“Someone’s eager.” Steve teased, helping Natasha take his coat off. 

“Of course.” She chuckled, “We were supposed to do this ages ago. You expect me to be patient now?”

Steve groaned as Natasha kissed him, her soft lips pressed against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“You sure you don't want- Mmm~” Steve moaned into the kiss before continuing, “Don’t want to order dinner? Rest a bit?”

“Great job with the dirty talk, babe.”

Steve took a hand and smacked her ass, making the woman jump. 

“I’m asking because once we start-” Steve’s hands grabbed her ass, squeezing the flesh tightly, “I don’t know when I'll stop. So you better keep your strength up. Last time we made a baby, you passed out.”

“Not my fault your super soldier shtick gives you unholy stamina!” Natasha said, “I don’t want to pass out this time, so we’re going to have to take breaks in between. But, if we time things right, I think we can go all night.”

Steve pouted, not wanting to take breaks which made Natasha laugh. 

“Have mercy on my vagina, babe.” she teased, “She will need breaks now and again.”

“Of course.” Steve said, “Now, are we doing this?”

Natasha grinned, nodding before she surged forward and caught him in a kiss. Steve bit her bottom lip, making her moan before he shoved his tongue inside, dancing with hers as they made out. His grip on her hips tightened before he manhandled her, pushing her onto the bed. She squealed at the sudden shift, her back coming in contact with the soft mattress, the rose petals getting dispersed. Steve slotted himself between her spread legs, not breaking eye contact as he took off his shirt, exposing his torso. Natasha couldn't help but ogle at his rock hard abs and his flexing pecs, his biceps bulging as he started to unbutton his pants. 

“Enjoying the show?” he teased, clearly liking that Natasha had not taken her eyes off of him. He shoved his jeans off quickly and dropped it onto the floor, only wearing his underwear which did nothing to hide his hardening cock. 

“I always do.” She said, licking her lips which made Steve chuckle. He leaned forward and kissed her, his hot body coming in contact with her own as he shoved his tongue down her throat. He was ready to make a mess out of her. 

She moaned as his clothed cock came in contact with her wetness, making her wrap her legs around his waist, pulling him in closer. 

“No panties, huh?” Steve panted out, able to feel her growing wetness through his underwear, “Naughty girl.”

“Mmm~ What’s the point?” she asked, closing her eyes and enjoying the gentle grinding, “You’re going to rip it off me anyway.”

“That’s fair.” Steve said, moving his lips down over her collarbone, mouthing at her skin as he left hickies behind, “But you know I love tearing it off you.”

“You can always tear this off~” she said, taking Steve’s hand gently before placing it on her breast, the warmth of her body seeping through the silky material. Steve hummed in appreciation as he lowered his head down to her chest, planting kisses on her skin as he moved. 

“Actually, keep this on.” Steve said, groping her soft chest before he tweaked her nipple through the cloth, making her gasp, “I think it looks pretty on you.”

“It was either this or lingerie - ah!” Natasha moaned as Steve’s mouth took her other nipple into his mouth, the wetness of his tongue getting absorbed into the robe. 

“You know I think you’ll look perfect no matter what you wear.” Steve said, once he was done sucking her breast, “But I would like to see you in that lingerie too.”

“Next time.” Natasha panted before she pulled her man forward, catching him in another bruising kiss. As their tongues danced, their hands roamed along with them. Both of them chuckled into their kiss as Natasha’s hands reached for his erection at the same time his fingers slid beneath the robe. 

They swallowed each other moans as they went further. Natasha slid her hands into his boxers and grabbed his erect cock, her body shivering as she wrapped her fingers around his girth. It throbbed in her hand, precum leaking off the tip in excitement, Steve groaning as she slowly started to jerk his cock. 

Steve’s fingers slid up her inner thighs tantalizingly slow before he made contact with her sopping wetness. His fingers dipped between her folds, taking a second to enjoy the feeling of her soft heat before he pushed a finger inside of her. Her walls hugged him tightly, his thumb teasing her clit which made her clamp down even harder. 

Eventually, Steve made his way between her legs, licking his lips as he pushed her robe up, exposing her wet womanhood. Natasha let out a moan, her body shivering as Steve slotted his skillful tongue against her. Steve’s growls added vibration to his movements, sucking in her clit and teasing the sensitive bud with his tongue. Natasha squealed, a hand to her mouth while the other grabbed his hair, clenching a fistful of it tightly. Steve’s fingers pressed harder into her thighs, making sure to keep her steady as he ate her out like it was his last meal on Earth. His other hand groped her ass, strong fingers squeezing and pinching her plump flesh. Once he was satisfied with hot wet she was, he pulled away, lightly chuckling at her whines of protest. He didn't eat her out to push her over the edge, but to simply provide her with enough lubrication to get the night started.  
He pushed his boxers off, his rock hard cock springing out in attention, the veins throbbing in excitement. Natasha was practically drooling, her legs subconsciously spreading wider, inviting Steve in. Without waiting, Steve grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. He slowly stuck a finger inside her, groaning as he was enveloped with the tight, wet heat he was all too familiar with. Natasha bit her lower lip, moaning softly as her husband stretched her out, the man adding in another finger soon after. But he quickly lost patience, as did Natasha, and he lined his throbbing cock head to her dripping wet entrance. 

“Ah-fuck!” Natasha cried out as Steve entered her, his cock slowly getting pushed inside of her. Steve hissed and grit his teeth, his muscles flexing as he was enveloped in the pleasure. 

“Fuck-” he growled, his voice making Natasha’s pussy twitch, “After all this time you’re still so fucking tight!”

“Y-You’re so big-” Natasha whined as Steve bottomed out, his cock filling her up completely. She felt breathless as she was stretched out. 

Steve planted kisses on her neck, trying to relax her. No matter how many times they’d fucked, it still took them a few seconds to get used to each other. 

“Move darling.” Natasha begged.

Steve didn't say anything as he buried his nose into her neck and slowly started to move his hips. Natasha wrapped her around around his shoulders, both of them caught in a naked embrace as they made love. Natasha whispered sweet nothings into his ear as Steve picked up the pace, his fat cock starting to slide in and out of her with ease as her pussy grew wetter. Natasha’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she was deliciously filled. She would never get tired of the feeling of Steve’s thick cock breaching her insides and fucking the lights out of her. 

“God-fuck-fuck-fuck!” Steve grunted each time he snapped his hips forward, driving his length deeper and deeper inside of her with each thrust, “Fuck baby- you feel so good!”

“Just like that baby-just like that- oh fuck!” Natasha squealed, arching her back as her G-spot was hit dead on, “Right there Steve-right there!”

Steve angled himself appropriately and reveled in Natasha’s high pitched squeals and whines as he fucked her, his cock pressing into her sensitive point. He reached forward and took a hold of the robe, pulling it apart enough to expose her breasts without taking it off completely. He watched as her tits bounced up and down each time he thrusts his cock in, mesmerized before he leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth. 

Natasha’s toes curled in pleasure as their carnal instincts slowly started to take over each other. It was only the first round of the night and she already felt like she was going to explode. Once Steve got his motor running, she noticed he becomes more and more feral, more insatiable, more desperate for her and for sex which she was more than happy to accompany with. 

So she knew she had a long night ahead of them. 

And damn, is she wasn't going to milk him for everything he has. 

“I’m c-close baby!” She whined as Steve continued to pound her cunt, the wet sound of their skin slapping against each other echoing across the room. 

“Me too Tasha- fuck!” Steve growled, “I’m cumming baby!” Steve announced, his thrusting getting more and more erratic. 

“Ah- yes!” Natasha cried, clawing his back to try and pull him closer, “Cum- cum inside me! Fill me up!”

“Oh, I will- ah- ah- ah!” Steve moaned, clenching his fists to try and get rid of some of the tension, “I’m going to fill you up so fucking much tonight- yes- yes- baby, you’re going to be leaking for weeks when i’m through with you.”

“I-I’m considering that to be a promise.” Natasha said, her voice a bit shaky from the impact of her husbands thrusting, “And I'm ex-expecting you to keep it, babe!” 

She mewled as his cock continued to pound into her pussy. It was going to be a long night for her. Steve’s superhuman stamina gave him the ability to fuck all night long and not go flaccid and while Natasha had pretty good stamina too when it came to sex, there was a point where her body is so sensitive and completely fucked out of orgasms that she needs to stop. Last time they tried for their babies, she lost count how many rounds they went but she was pretty confident it was over ten.

“Fuck- cumming-cumming-cumming- Fuck!” With another cry, Steve arched his back and drove his cock as far as it could go inside Natasha before he climaxed. The feeling of Steve’s hot semen filling her up made Natasha orgasm, her pussy gushing with her juices as he tightened around his cock. Steve rolled his hips slowly, milking his cock out of every last drop. He pulled out slowly, not at all surprised that he was still rock hard given his superhuman abilities, ready to go for round two. Natasha giggled, taking a second to collect herself before she rolled over. She pushed her onto her hands and knees, presenting her ass and her dripping pussy to him.

“You’re not stopping now, are you?” she teased, shaking her plump ass.

Steve chuckled, giving her butt a playful spank before he gently pushed down her back, making Natasha lie on her stomach so the cum he had filled her with did not drip out. But then again, it was a foolish errand considering the second he slid in, streams of his cum were pushed out. And it was even more foolish when he came inside of her two more times, making his efforts to keep all of it inside her pointless as he was slowly but surely, filling her up so much she couldn't keep it all in.

But even so, Steve didn't care.

~~~~~

“Do you- ah fuck- do you think it will take?” 

Natasha looked up at Steve, sliding his cock out of her mouth before asking “Do I think i’ll get pregnant tonight?”

Steve nodded, running a hand through her brown locks. Natasha simply shrugged her shoulders, jerking her husband's cock up and down, “Can’t say, either it happens or it doesn't. If it does, that’s great. If it doesn't, well I won't complain about having another night like this.”

Steve chuckled before his laughter turned into moaning as Natasha took his cock back into her mouth. 

“I wouldn't either.” Steve confessed, his grip on her hair tightening as he slowly started to direct her movements, “Before the kids came along- right there baby, yes- remember how we used to pull all-nighters by just having sex?”

“Mmmhmm” Natasha hummed in agreement, the vibration making Steve’s hips buck, making her gag for a second before she pulled away, “Back when we were young.”

“We’re still young,” Steve said with a pound, making Natasha giggle, “At least, you’re still young.”

“Everyone’s young compared to you, babe.”

“Hey!”

Natasha laughed, the sound pure music to his ears, “It’s true though! Not that it’s a bad thing.” she grinned like a Cheshire cat as she crawled up to him, straddling his waist.

“How’s it feel? To be an old man who’s fucking a lady hundred years younger than you? You know how many men wish they could be like you?”

She positioned his cock to her entrance before she slowly slid down, sighing happily as she was filled. Steve couldn't help but glance at the point where they joined, his cock growing harder inside her as he stared at the mess they made. Her pussy lips and thighs were starting to glow red, the color dulled by the streaks of white. 

But he knew they could make an even bigger mess.

“It’s feels fucking amazing!” Steve grunted as Natasha started to move, his hands grabbing her ass tightly, answering her question while i turn, expressing the pleasure he was feeling, “I get to fuck and impregnate the love of my life who also happens to be a foxy, sexy, hot piece of ass.” He spanked her cheeks harshly, making her jump. 

“My my, should an old- ah fuck- older gentleman like you b-be speaking so lewd?”

“I got influence by this brat of a wife I got- fuck yeah-” Steve grabbed her bouncing breasts, her robe having been ripped off and discarded awhile ago, and tweaked her nipples, pulling at the hardened nubs. 

“B-Brat?” Natasha gasped, sounding scandalized but Steve felt the way her pussy clenched around him when he called her that.

“You’re the biggest brat I know and I fucking love it.” Steve growled before he pulled Natasha forward, hugging her tightly. Their chests were pressed together with Steve’s arms around her as he planted his heels into the soft mattress before thrusting upwards, fucking his cock into her. 

Natasha was grinning happily, her voice jumping with each thrust.

“N-No wonder you like pu-punishing me all the t-time-” Natasha moaned out, biting Steve’s shoulder. 

“Oh yeah, baby~” Steve said, spanking her ass two times before he continued, “I love punishing my naughty, bratty wife! Fuck- you feel so fucking good-”

“You’re not doing a v-very good j-job of that.” Natasha teased, causing her to get another spank, “Maybe you n-need to try harder.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, knowing exactly what she was doing, “You want me to go harder on you, baby?”

“Mmhmm~”

“You’d like that?”

“Oh- fuck yes-”

Steve quickly grabbed her hips and turned them around, going back on top. He grabbed her legs and pushed it forward, practically bending her body in half as he followed, his cock driving deeper inside of her. 

“I hope you won’t regret saying that, baby~”

~~~~~

“What was the craving you had last time?” Steve asked as he licked his ice cream clean, “Something with mayonnaise?”

“Sour candy dipped in mayonnaise.”

“Hah! That’s right.” Steve laughed as he relived the memory of the first day he watched in awe as his pregnant wife scarfed down a handful of the weird food she was craving. 

“You think you’ll have a different one this time around?” he asked. 

“No idea.” she said, “But if it's something new, you can bet your ass it’s going to be amazing.”

Steve frowned and Natasha shot him a glare, “I made you try it, it wasn't that bad!”

“Whatever you say, babe.”

She pouted, clearly not satisfied. They sat in comfortable silence before she broke it:

“Do you want a boy or a girl?” Natasha asked as she took another bite of her ice cream. 

Steve cocked his head, “I don’t really care either way. So long as our baby is healthy. Do you have a preference?”

Natasha shook her head. The two of them were taking a break, lounging on the couch together, dressed in fluffy white robes as they had their dinner. 

“What if we have twins again?” Natasha asked, making Steve choke on his ice cream. 

He gave her a look, “...guess we can't rule out the possibility.”

“Of course not.” Natasha said, “I have a feeling we won’t though.”

“Yeah? Mothers intuition?” Steve teased to which Natasha simply shrugged. 

“Hmm...but if that does happen and we end up having four children…”

“Then we’ll deal with it,” Steve said firmly before Natasha could start overthinking things, “Together. Just like we do everything else.”

Natasha smiled a warm, happy smile, her eyes twinkling with love as she looked at him. She looked so adorable he couldn't help but lean forward and kiss her on the nose. Then on her eyelids, followed by a kiss to the forehead, then the cheeks and finally, her lips. He moaned into the kiss, her tongue cold and tasting of chocolate. 

“Speaking of which…” Steve said once they broke apart, “How’re you feeling?” he ran a hand up and down her thigh.

“Sore...and full.” She said with a cheeky smile.

“Good. Let’s see if we can make it more so.”

~~~~~

For the rest of the night, the couple had sex so many times they’d lost count again. 

Natasha was filled with Steve’s seed over and over and over again, at this point they weren't even bothering to try and keep it inside of her cause they knew he was going to fuck a new load into her regardless. 

“Fuck-fuck-fuck- Steve! Slow down- fuck!”

“One more baby, give me one more!” 

Natasha tossed her head back against the pillow, crying out as her body was pounded into the mattress. In true Natasha and Steve fashion, Natasha was fucked all out of orgasms. Her pussy was starting to ache in pain due to the over sensitivity and soreness, her insides feeling so full and stuffed. Steve had one more in him and he wanted to make it count. 

He caught her in a mating press, grateful for her flexibility as he drove his cock into her, strings of his semen forming each time he pulled back. 

“Come on baby-come on!” he grunted, hitting her G spot and making Natasha cry out loud, “Last one. Cum with me baby.”

“Steeeeve!” Natasha cried out, tears pricking her eyes.

“Do it for me, my love- fuck!” he moaned, his balls tightening, “i’m so close Tasha! Come on!”

Natasha furrowed her brow as she lifted her hand to rub her clit. Her pussy clamped down on his, ridiculously tight as she hissed through the sensitivity. 

“Fuck- that’s it Tasha- that’s it- fuck so close!”

“S-Steve!” Natasha whimpered, her mouth open, “I can’t- gonna- cum!”

“Cum for me baby! Cum for me- fuck- let’s cum together- fuck- cumming!” 

With simultaneous screams, the couple climaxed together, Steve holding Natasha tightly as her body convulsed and shook from the intensity of her orgasm. Steve bit her neck, leaving a dark bruise as she came inside of her one more time, his seed filling her womb.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, caught tightly in each other's embrace until Steve pulled out slowly and rolled off of her. The two of them were sweaty panting messes. Natasha’s face was flushed a bright red, her body covered in bite marks and hickeys, her pussy dripping with load after load of Steve’s cum. He wasn't any better. He was just as flushed, his hair a mess and his back was scratched up from Natasha’s nails. 

“Fuck.” She panted out, “that was…”

“Intense.” Steve agreed, taking a second to catch his breath before he pulled a blanket over the two of them. Scooting closer to Natasha, he wrapped his arms around her waist, “and it was amazing.”

“It was.” Natasha agreed.

Steve smiled and leaned down to kiss her, his heart filled with so much love and happiness he felt like it would burst.

“I’m going to be so sore tomorrow.” Natasha pouted. 

“Yeah you will.” Steve teased, “And hopefully pregnant.”

“Hopefully.”

“Hopefully.” he placed a warm hand on her stomach, rubbing soothing circles to ease up a bit of her tension, “Thank you so much Tasha.”

“For what?”

“For this.” he said seriously, “For having another baby with me. I can’t wait to grow this family with you.” 

Natasha blushed, suddenly feeling embarrassed as she looked away from him, “Yeah well it’s- whatever-I-”

Steve laughed as she stuttered over her words, “We just spent hours having sex in every conceivable way and me telling you i’m excited for our baby is what gets you shy?”

“Shut up!” she retorted, making him laugh even more, “You know I can't handle it when you’re so sweet to me.”

“I know.” Steve chuckled, pressing a kiss to her temple, “But that’s not going to stop me from doing it.”

“I know.”

Steve eventually turned the lights off and the two of them cuddled, warm and secure in each other's arms. 

“...I’m going to take such good care of you, Natasha.”

“Hmm?”

“You and our future baby,” Steve said, his eyes still closed, almost looking like he was sleep talking, “I’ll take care of both of you. Anything you need, anything you want, I’ll do it.”

“...Can you take on the pregnancy and push the baby out of your vagina?”

“...Anything i’m physically capable of doing.”

Natasha giggled before she snuggled further into Steve’s chest, his arms wrapping around her tighter, “I know all this Steve.”

“I know you know.” Steve said, “but i’m saying it anyway. So don’t you ever forget it.”

“I don’t think I ever will.”

~~~~~

  
  
  
  



End file.
